


matchmaker, matchmaker

by thedevilchicken



Category: Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: One day, somewhat unexpectedly, Moana meets a mermaid.





	matchmaker, matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



Moana likes to think the Ocean introduced them. 

As she sailed alone, she noticed something: a flash of a tail, but not anything she'd seen before. She peered down from her canoe; an inquisitive mermaid peered back. 

Moana waved. The mermaid waved back. Quickly, she was gone again. 

She saw her a week later, a red-haired flash beyond the reef. She saw her another week later, swimming with turtles near the beach. Another week later, she was in the lagoon. 

As the mermaid surfaced, the Ocean nudged the canoe closer. The mermaid crossed her arms along the side and smiled up brightly. Moana smiled back, dangling her legs. 

"Hello," said the mermaid. 

"It's really nice to meet you," Moana replied. "I thought I never would." 

"Dad says I should stay away from humans." 

"If I told him about you, mine would think I'd bumped my head." 

The Ocean swelled and pushed the mermaid up to sit beside her, green tail flicking anxiously. 

"Does that happen a lot?" she asked. 

"The water?" Moana nodded. "Sure. The Ocean's a friend." 

"Could we be, too?"

"I'd really like that." 

The mermaid hugged her, quickly, then splashed away again. "By the way, I'm Ariel," she called. 

"I'm Moana. See you soon?" 

Ariel grinned. She waved, then she was gone. 

They saw each other often. Ariel swam as Moana sailed, or they swam together; the Ocean caught her up. Sometimes, they sat on the canoe and took each other's hands. Sometimes, tentatively, Ariel pressed her mouth to hers. Moana's insides fluttered.

When King Triton came to Motunui, Ariel came too. The two chiefs talked. They made a deal: no fishing, and they'd work together. Sealing the deal: a marriage. 

It was Ariel's idea. Moana happily agreed. 

The Ocean introduced them. The rest they've done themselves.


End file.
